APPLICANT'S ABSTRACT: The objective of the Collaborative Study of the Genetics of Alcoholism (COGA), a multi-disciplinary, multi-center project, is to characterize the genetic factors involved in the determination of predispositions to alcoholism. The project aims to establish an archival database with comprehensive clinical, biochemical and electrophysiological phenotypic assessments of families which can be correlated with measurements at the genetic level. Lymphoblastoid cell lines are being developed to ensure wide and continued availability of DNA. Since no single group in the field of alcohol studies has the expertise and experience necessary for a comprehensive approach, we have formed a consortium of researchers, including clinicians, biochemists, neuropsychologists, neurophysiologists, statisticians, and geneticists. Experts have been drawn from six different sites - SUNY Health Science Center, Washington University, Indiana University, University of Iowa, University of Connecticut, and University of California in San Diego in conjunction with the Scripps Institute. All six centers participate in the identical study protocol, as described in the COGA Participating Component application. This portion of the application seeks renewed funding for the COGA Coordinating Component. During the first five years of support, the various Coordinating centers designed, tested, implemented and coordinated COGA's study design. During its second five-year period, the Coordinating component will continue to comprise the Administrative Core (SUNY Health Science Center at Brooklyn), as well as the various Data Management and Repository functions. Based on specialty, these are shared by Washington University (clinical data), Indiana University (pedigree data), and SUNY (electrophysiological data). Washington University doubles as the overall data management and repository coordinating center. In addition, a cell and DNA repository is managed at Indiana University with back-up ampoules being stored at Washington University.